


Rainstorm

by sassy_lion



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_lion/pseuds/sassy_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's injured and Aeryn's taking care of him. Just a bit of J/A shippiness. A/U somewhere in 4th season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rains Today, Rains Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Farscape belongs to Jim Henson Co., Number Nine Australia and the SciFi Channel. No copyright infringement is intended. My stories are just for fun and I'm not making any money.

Aeryn sat by the large bay window, watching the thunder and lightning accompany the rainstorm. She watched as a bolt of lightning zigged across the sky with disjointed fascination. It had been nearly three weekens since she had arrived on this planet.

A moan in the dark shadows caught her attention and she quietly moved to the extremely large bed against the far wall of the room.

John lay there, almost naked, all except for his Calvins. He panted slightly, trying to cry out for her. She understood. Stripping to her underclothes, she climbed into the bed next to him. She gently started rubbing his stubbled chin, his neck, up to his cheeks and his forehead, trying to calm him. His battered body leaned into her touch as his breathing became deep and even.

Hezmana, he still looked like dren. It had been nearly two weekens since the bombing and he was not getting any better. As soon as Moya returned for them, she would have Pilot look for a Diagnosian to check the full extent of his injuries. She had been lucky to get him to their hotel room when she did.

Carefully taking in his appearance, she catalogued his injuries. Broken left leg, broken right arm (both had been set by a low-cost doctor later the day of the bombing), five broken ribs, a panoply of cuts and bruises, and his eyes. It was completely possible the extent of injuries, from both flying debris and the brightness, had blinded him permanently.

Aeryn was lucky she had gotten him out of the center square before those three "loyal" Peacekeepers had had a chance to complete their agreement. They had originally decided he would be better off dead, and if the bomb had been their first choice, what would have been their second?

Curling up to his warm body, she fell asleep microts later.

She woke up four arns later to a cooling bed. The body she had been curled up to gone. Panicked, she quickly sat up and to both her amazement and confusion, she found John sitting where she had been earlier. His good hand and his left ear were pressed against the plastic-like glass, listening to the still pattering rain. His braced leg propped on a heavy pillow.

Silent as a mouse, she climbed out of bed and joined him at the window, being careful not to touch his still healing arm, not touching him at all.

"How long has it been raining?" John asked, his voice still laced with sleep.

"Forty-six arns."

"You know," he began,"even though I can't really _see_ the rain, I can still see it," he paused and traced his finger down the window following a raindrop, "in my mind." Hearing the pity in his voice made Aeryn inch closer. "I used to love the rain as a kid. Just sit on the porch in an Adirondack chair listening to it rain. I'd fall asleep there sometimes." He motioned for Aeryn to come closer. As she climbed in his lap, careful of his injuries, he guided her head to his shoulder. A soft kiss in her hair.

Aeryn wrapped her arms around his waist. "I remember on the false Earth, in the motel room, the first time we..."

She was silenced b John's lips on hers. No searching, no hesitation. His tongue pushed into her mouth and she surrendered to the kiss, happy to be close to him once again. It seemed like the kiss lasted forever. They both broke away, catching their breaths. "I love you," he whispered in her ear before slowly finding his way to her neck and kissing it lightly.

"I love you, too," she whispered as his tongue penetrated her mouth once again.


	2. The Healing Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poems the second chapter are those of Robert Frost. They are not the same poem, but two of them.

Aeryn was silent. John was asleep once again, dreaming. She knew what by the amount of time between the soft moaning that it was of the bombing nearly a monen ago now. Five weekens they had been on the planet.

Moya still hadn't come. If the crew wasn't here in another weeken, they would have to find their own way off the now Peacekeeper-infested planet.

Aeryn closed her eyes and thought. It was amazing that the Peacekeepers hadn't found them yet. Aeryn knew the of the raids when the doctor had come to assess John's condition.

His cuts and bruises were gone now, all except one that he had gotten last weeken running into the side of the bed. His arm would be completely healed in another three solar days. His leg- a weeken. The ribs, she wasn't exactly sure on, but they would be healed soon as well. The blindness hadn't gone yet, but John was starting to see colors and basic shapes.

Closing her eyes she remembered every impossible detail from that day.

The crew of Moya was on shore leave. It had been nearly two monens since they had last found a planet. The farther they moved into the Uncharted Territories the more scare the planets became, and the more scare supplies became.

Aeryn and John had been enjoying themselves immensely. Aeryn had found a place that offered games like target practice, ya'ona (a more complex version of soccer) and other things. She was using the time to sharpen her still deadly Peacekeeper skills.

John on the other hand was, as usual, hanging out with D'Argo and Chiana in a local refreshment house. He had had only about two raslaks before Chiana had tried to get him to come play games with her and Rygel at the casino. He had flatly refused saying something about bad luck comes to those who play slots.

Chiana had then decided to stay with him, knowing how emotionally drained he was since Aeryn had come back with Scorpius. Trying to drag him into a simple conversation, she learned that Aeryn had spoken to John, but he was having doubts about the validity of her story about the baby.

Aeryn had finished her fifth round of practice when Pilot had personally commed her about some anomalies showing on both long range scans and in some of Moya's systems, he had commed Command Crichton quarter arn earlier, and ask that the two of them looked for the parts because they knew Moya and her systems the best.

Aeryn had agreed and met John outside of the bar. He had not been drinking that much, so he was still of use to help look for parts. Most of the looking had been silent. Only questions like, "Are these the right filters?" "How much did she say these were?" and "How much of this did Pilot say we needed?" were asked. For the most part, the two didn't even look at each other.

After four arns of searching, the pod had stocked and the others had left to bring the parts to Moya. Aeryn had volunteered to stay behind in case they needed more parts and John had stayed for whatever reason. He had mentioned finding some things he had been looking for to fix the module. "We have an ample amount of time, Peacekeepers haven't been seen this far before." John had said before running off in the opposite direction.

He shouldn't have said that. About 8 arns later, just before the local sunset, Pilot commed them both and announced Moya sensed a command carrier just come into her sense horizon.

The two met up in the center of town as the first wave of Prowlers had appeared. Taking refuge in a small alcove of a store, they strategically made it to the hotel that John had the convenience of renting a room in for the few days they had planning on staying on planet.

Two days later, they ventured out, against all their senses, to procure food. And the rest is history, as John would say. They had been spotted, attacked by three isolated Peacekeeper soldiers and driven back to the hotel with injuries. Aeryn had been lucky when she had been thrown back, she had been thrown into the wooden stand next to the concrete building John had been cast into.

_How countlessly they congregate_

_O'er our tumultuous snow,_

_Which flows in shapes as tall as trees_

_When wintry winds do blow!-_

_As if with keenness for our fate,_

_Our faltering few step on_

_To white rest, and a place of rest_

_Invisible at dawn-_

_And yet neither love nor hate,_

_Those stars like some snow-white_

_Minerva's snow-white marble eyes_

_Without the gift of sight_

Aeryn woke up to the sensation of fingers tenderly twining in her hair and John's soft mumbling.

_"The clouds, the source of rain, one stormy night_

_Offered an opening to the source of dew;_

_Which I accepted with impatient sight,_

_Looking for my old sky-marks in the blue._

_But stars were scarce in that part of the sky,_

_And no two were the same constellation-_

_No one was bright enough to identify;_

_So 'twas with no ungrateful consternation,_

_Seeing myself well lost once more, I sighed,_

_"Where, where in Heaven am I? But don't tell me!_

_O opening clouds, by opening on me wide._

_Let's let my heavenly lostness overwhelm me."_

John leaned over and kiss Aeryn's closed eyelids, falling back asleep, but not before Aeryn muttered, "I love you, John."


End file.
